1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved tree processing machine. The invention is also directed toward an improved rotator for use in supporting a tree processor on the tree processing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tree processing machine of the present invention is of the type employing a tree processor that is suspended from a boom on the machine. Examples of such machines are shown in CP 1,318,572 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,227. The tree processor carries a tree processing device in the form of grapple arms which are also used for delimbing, tree feeding, and tree cutting. A rotator connects the tree processor to the end of the boom and is used to rotate the processor, relative to the boom, about a vertical axis. Hydraulic lines extend from the boom to the processor from use in operating the tree processing means on the processor, Electrical lines can also extend from the boom to the processing head for use in controlling the hydraulics associated with the processing device on the processor, The hydraulic and electrical lines must be long enough to allow the processor to rotate without tangling the lines. However the long lines are exposed to damage in the work environment. Furthermore the processor cannot be rotated practically beyond 180.degree. because of the lines.